


10AM Gare du Nord

by hms205



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hms205/pseuds/hms205
Summary: Кирен слышал шум дождя, дыхание Саймона и своё собственное; он отвечал Саймону - и словно скользил куда-то в блаженстве в бесконечной воображаемой Вселенной, постоянно двигаясь, - и оставаясь на месте в реальности - во всех смыслах. Он был на своем месте. Чтобы наконец-то оказаться на своем месте, пришлось умереть, воскреснуть и ещё немного подождать.
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 6





	10AM Gare du Nord

**Author's Note:**

> минутка покоя для них обоих, потому что они её заслужили  
> сонгфик - но всё было наоборот: сначала я написала текст, а потом, думая над названием, переслушивала саундтрек и наткнулась на песню - и она вдруг идеально подошла. чудеса!
> 
> Keaton Henson - 10AM Gare du Nord

\- Ещё немного, и Роартон превратится в Венецию, - сказал Кирен, глядя в окно. Дождь лил целый день. Теперь, вечером, шум воды - приглушённый из-за закрытого окна - доносился из чего-то, что было расплывчатой, с бликами света тьмой.

Они сидели на кровати в комнате Саймона друг напротив друга. Света было только от лампы на тумбочке. 

\- Скорее, в Атлантиду, - сказал Саймон. Он перелистнул страницу книги - взял её у Эми, так он сказал Кирену. 

\- Наверное, мне нужно позвонить домой.

\- Зачем? Они знают, что ты здесь. И ты уже звонил им.

\- Да, но я здесь целый день, и они могут подумать, что...

\- Что?

Кирен пожалел, что начал фразу; он не хотел заканчивать. 

\- Что ты не принял лекарство, стал бешеным и пожираешь чьи-нибудь мозги? 

Кирен вздохнул.

\- Да, именно это я и хотел сказать.

\- Не думаю, что они так думают, - сказал Саймон. Он вытянул ногу и упёрся пяткой в колено Кирена, который сидел, скрестив ноги. - Скорее, они подумают о каких-нибудь непотребствах, которыми ты можешь заниматься здесь... хотя они не захотят в это углубляться.

Если бы Кирен мог, он бы покраснел. 

Саймон выразительно глянул на него и вернулся к книге.

\- Вообще-то ты зря выпрямил ногу. Испортил позу.

\- Извини, я успел забыть, - Саймон подтянул ногу обратно. Кирен опустил взгляд на рисунок.

Вообще-то Кирен больше не чувствовал себя дома как в тюрьме. Там стало лучше - после всего случившегося. Отец теперь не изображал, что смотрит фильмы с блю-рей дисков, а на самом деле их смотрел; Джем больше не ходила с кольтом наперевес и не шарахалась от него; мама просто перестала притворяться, что Кирен какой-то подброшенный неизвестный, которого поскорее нужно сдать в лечебницу. 

Но всё же и здесь ему было спокойно - не так, как было привычно спокойно дома; по-другому. Потому что то, что Саймон назвал "рефлексом", им явно не было. Такое заслуживало доверия.

Кирен поднял на него взгляд. Саймон, упёршись локтем в подушку, читал "Автостопом по галактике". Выбор для Эми типичный, но для Саймона - не слишком.

Они с Саймоном не избегали разговоров об Эми и не закрывали её комнату - так бы Эми стала в их памяти источником страдания. Они не отрицали её смерти; они скорбели - но продолжали жить; Кирен часто думал о том, что такого бы она и хотела.

\- О чем думаешь? - Спросил Саймон. Он вновь перелистнул страницу. - У тебя крайне задумчивый вид.

\- Об Эми. Мне её не хватает.

\- Мне тоже, - сказал Саймон. Он посмотрел на что-то за спиной Кирена - на икону Божьей Матери на стене, понял Кирен. 

\- А ещё я подумал о том, что рад быть здесь.

Саймон улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже рад, что ты здесь, - сказал он. - И рад, что ты рад.

Кирен тоже улыбнулся.

Какое-то время они молчали; Кирен продолжал скользить карандашом по листу блокнота - почти равномерный, уютный звук; Саймон переворачивал страницы с коротким сухим шорохом. Дождь не прекращал и даже не слабел. От всего этого - и ещё от теплого неяркого света - Кирен начал дремать - как был, сидя, с полуприкрытыми глазами. 

\- Кирен, - позвал Саймон. Кирен поднял голову. Саймон смотрел на него - Кирен даже встрепенулся от этого - с нежностью. - По-моему, ты спишь.

\- Есть немного, - Кирен на мгновение зажмурился. 

\- Значит, пора ложиться.

\- Стоит лечь, и мне сразу не захочется спать.

Саймон чуть приподнял уголок рта.

\- Можно? - Он кивнул на рисунок. 

\- Да. Хотя я не закончил. Но всё равно да.

Саймон положил книгу на тумбочку, перекатился по кровати ближе к Кирену и взял в руки рисунок. Кирен - с сонным туманом в голове - посмотрел на его ресницы, потом на скулу. Он на секунду наклонился и прижался к ней губами, а потом, как неваляшка, отклонился назад.

\- Я здесь весьма симпатичен, - сказал Саймон.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Кирена. Кирен почувствовал - неужели почувствовал? да, точно - боль в груди - чуть тянущую, но приятную.

Саймон наклонился и поцеловал его.

Кирен слышал шум дождя, дыхание Саймона и своё собственное; он отвечал Саймону - и словно скользил куда-то в блаженстве в бесконечной воображаемой Вселенной, постоянно двигаясь, - и оставаясь на месте в реальности - во всех смыслах. Он был на своем месте. Чтобы наконец-то оказаться на своем месте, пришлось умереть, воскреснуть и ещё немного подождать.

\- Видение художника, - сказал Кирен, когда Саймон вжался лбом ему в висок. 

\- М?

\- Ты на рисунке такой, потому что я тебя таким вижу.

\- Хочешь сказать, на самом деле я и не очень-то симпатичный? 

Кирен улыбнулся.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет никакого "на самом деле". Но я тебя вижу таким.

\- А знаешь, каким я тебя вижу? - Саймон поцеловал его за ухом; Кирен снова почувствовал, как на пару секунд куда-то уплыл.

\- Догадываюсь, но скажу "нет".

\- Невероятным. 

Кирен повернулся к нему. Взгляд Саймона был серьезным.

\- Всё ещё не понимаю, что ты находишь...

Саймон снова подался вперёд.

\- Но ладно, - сказал Кирен, на секунду оторвавшись от него.

\- Хорошо, - шепнул Саймон. - Это хорошо.

Если бы Кирен был бодрее, он бы сделал что-нибудь - расстегнул бы худи Саймона или своё, например. Но ему хотелось спать, и поэтому он сонно склонился вперёд, упираясь ладонями в покрывало, потому что тело - которому было наплевать на холод и отсутствие еды - тем не менее, хотело лечь.

\- Всё-таки тебе пора спать, - тихо сказал Саймон. Кирен положил голову ему на плечо.

\- Мне как будто снова девять, сейчас глубокая ночь, и у меня вот-вот отнимут приставку проснувшиеся родители.

Кирен услышал, как Саймон усмехнулся.

\- Сегодня я вместо них, - сказал он. И, помолчав, добавил, уже тише, - Я позабочусь о тебе.

Кирен приоткрыл глаза и ткнулся носом в первое место на шее Саймона, до которого дотянулся - рядом с мочкой уха.

Они посидели так ещё немного.

\- Всё-таки нужно позвонить, - едва ворочая языком, сказал Кирен. Темнота перед глазами была уютной - как долго она не была такой; он был уверен, что успел задремать.

\- Я позвоню им, - сказал Саймон, осторожно поднимаясь. Кирен, не открывая глаз, на ощупь нашел на кровати подушку и вытянул затекшие - странно, успел подумать он, - ноги.

Он слышал равномерный шум, шорох в коридоре и негромкий голос, но сознание уже не цеплялось за их значение. Они стали просто звуками где-то вдали - приятными, но бессмысленными.

\- Всё в порядке, я позвонил, - вдруг сказал голос Саймона совсем рядом, и Кирен вздрогнул. - Прости, я не хотел. 

У Кирена хватило сил только на то, чтобы нахмуриться, не открывая глаз.

\- Нужно снять покрывало. Давай, я уберу.

\- Нет, просто... ложись тоже.

Саймон помешкал; затем лег рядом и выключил свет - темнота перед глазами Кирена стала полной.

\- Вот и хорошо, - пробормотал он.

Шум дождя отодвигался всё дальше; Кирен снова засыпал. Он почувствовал, как Саймон коснулся его волос - легко и нежно.

И плавно скользнул в сон.


End file.
